


【SC】小云片你是否有许多问号

by setyoualone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 沙雕文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setyoualone/pseuds/setyoualone
Summary: 各种沙雕段子+短篇合集，后面写的都会放在这一篇里
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 12





	1. 这个萨菲罗斯不对劲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.5周目云片，没有清晰的记忆，只有模糊的印象  
> 是迫害钱鬼云片  
> 顺便迫害萨老师

克劳德不知从什么时候起，隐隐约约多了一些奇怪的感知。  
比如，他会莫名其妙觉得某个从未见过面的陌生人很熟悉，甚至知道对方的某些小习惯。  
再比如，每次被萨菲罗斯惊吓之后，他都会下意识地寻找什么。

第一次是车站崩塌之后那次见面。  
一回头差点撞在宿敌胸肌上这种羞耻至极的事不提，在被萨菲罗斯骗进小巷子之后，他愤怒地一剑劈下去，结果对方居然直接消失，什么事情都没有发生。  
耳畔还回荡着男人“别忘了我”的迷惑发言，克劳德茫然地摸了摸完好无损的腹部。  
为什么他会有种明明应该被捅的错觉？  
等到他下意识地在周围逛了一圈却什么也没找到之后，克劳德更茫然了。  
为什么他会觉得萨菲罗斯会给他留下点什么？

第二次出现这种感觉是半夜被萨菲罗斯扑到之后。  
不，他才不承认他是被吓得腿软后退的时候不小心把自己绊倒的。  
与视觉上的压迫感不同，他居然没用太大的力气就把男人推开了。  
虽然被抓住脚腕要求REUNION的过程有些惊悚，不过萨菲罗斯就这么消失了，地上的男人变回消瘦的外形。  
他的手不知不觉伸向这个还在呻吟的奇怪男子，把他衣服上可能有口袋的地方摸了一个遍。  
顶着蒂法分外迷惑的表情，克劳德也不知道自己为什么会做出这种奇怪行为。  
“没什么。”他嘴上说着，在蒂法回房间之后，他还是忍不住在某种未知直觉的引导下又摸进了隔壁203的房门，然而一圈找下来，依旧什么都没有。  
不应该啊，就算没有魔石，也应该有点恢复剂以太什么的。  
嗯？他为什么会这么想？

继蒂法之后，爱丽丝是下一个察觉克劳德哪里怪怪的的人。  
她知道的明显比蒂法要多得多，经历了前一次在街上直观感受到克劳德对萨菲罗斯幻觉的恐惧之后，这次在贫民窟遇到复制体时她分外担心这个大男孩。  
克劳德明显又出现幻觉了，复制体只是抓着他的手腕借力站了起来，他却像是触电一般猛地甩开手反应剧烈地原地弹起。  
“克劳德！振作点！”  
她握上男孩还在发抖的手，希望能稍微缓解一下对方惊惧的心情。  
然而下一刻，克劳德摇摇头，松开她的手之后，并没有接着向前走，而是在原地打着转一副寻找什么的样子。  
但克劳德什么也没找到，他发觉这个情况之后，表情有些呆滞，继而露出了一副委屈的神色。  
“克劳德？”你为什么要对着萨菲罗斯的复制体委屈？爱丽丝迷惑.jpg  
“哦，没什么，”克劳德显得更委屈了，他犹豫了一下，还是对眼前的少女说出了自己的茫然，“那个，我也不知道为什么，总觉得应该会找到点什么……”  
嗯？爱丽丝突然警觉。

抱着这种警觉，爱丽丝小心地观察着克劳德。  
然而一段时间下来，她并没有发现男孩有什么其他不对劲的地方。  
克劳德应该没有预知未来的能力，是错觉吗？  
但接下来在神罗总部发生的事，让她否定了先前的判断。

这次的萨菲罗斯不再是他一个人的幻觉。  
所有人都看到了，爱丽丝，蒂法巴雷特，RED。  
克劳德忍受着脑中尖锐的蜂鸣一步步艰难地向前走着。  
在男人说出“接受吧”这句鬼话之后，他再也无法克制心底的怒火，提起背后的大剑就冲了上去。  
然而蹬地的一刹那，他的直觉疯狂地向他发出警告。  
不要跳劈不要跳劈不要跳劈！！！！！！  
他心下一惊，但已经来不及了。  
他的目光不由自主地集中在正宗冰冷的刀锋上，腹部的肌肉甚至自发地为即将到来的疼痛紧绷着。  
然而萨菲罗斯只是一刀斩断廊桥，架住他的大剑，将他打落下去。  
从高空跌落的克劳德懵了几秒就缓过神来，他揉揉肩膀爬起来，这点伤对他来说基本等于没有。  
再抬头向上看去时，萨菲罗斯已经消失了。  
就这？

他甚至在和伙伴们会和之后又去先前萨菲罗斯出现过的地方走了一圈。  
杰诺瓦已经被带走了，四周只剩下凉透了的实验体。  
什么都没有。  
就这？？  
克劳德知道不应该，但他就是控制不住自己。  
如果这时候萨菲罗斯没有走，他大概会揪着对方的领子摇晃：  
我的道具呢？我的魔石呢？我的GIL呢？？  
他为什么会对自己的宿敌生出这种奇怪的想法？？？

在总裁办公室将杰诺瓦的幻象击杀之后，对于空无一物的现场，他已经习惯了。  
在他爬上那么长的挂梯去追萨菲罗斯，结果对方直接表演原地坠楼，什么都没给他留下的时候，他生气了。  
“我到底为什么要反反复复去爬那个二十米的梯子？”

看着克劳德颇为烦躁的自言自语，爱丽丝忽然明悟了。  
也许可能大概，克劳德也能感知到与她类似的未来片段。  
不过只对萨菲罗斯特别有效。  
萨菲罗斯你凭什么？爱丽丝的脑门上少见地蹦出十字路口。

最终决战的时候，克劳德被自己长久积累的怒火冲昏了头脑。  
他对着萨菲罗斯使用了偷窃魔石。  
这次不光是自己的队友，连萨菲罗斯都出现了一瞬间的停滞。  
最怕空气突然安静。  
更怕萨菲罗斯紧接着的惊人发言。  
“克劳德，你想摸我。”  
还不是问句，是陈述句。  
“你闭嘴！！！”他恼羞成怒地大喊。

在被从世界尽头的最后七秒放回来之后，克劳德依旧想不通，自己到底是怎么了。  
为什么没有被串自己会这么不习惯？  
为什么他总想对萨菲罗斯跟他的复制体动手动脚？  
侧颈还残留着男人呼出的气息，克劳德认真地回忆了一下与萨菲罗斯的数次见面，心底不由自主得得出一个结论：  
这个萨菲罗斯不对劲。  
自己好像还被他传染了。

“如果下次见到萨菲罗斯时，我做出了什么奇怪的举动，你们一定要阻止我。”克劳德如此郑重地交待自己的伙伴们。  
其余三人都点点头，只有爱丽丝在一旁欲言又止。  
不用这么担心，真的。  
那只是一周目给你留下的后遗症。


	2. 复数萨菲罗斯的正确使用方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AC云逆行的沙雕文学，陆行鸟也要欺负大鱿鱼

克劳德感到十分疲惫。  
自从又一次将周期性降临的萨菲罗斯赶回生命之流后，他决定回到教堂的地下室好好睡上一觉休息一段时间，然而再次醒来，却发现自己躺在本该早已腐朽的木制长椅上，被头顶上直射而下的太阳晃花了眼睛。  
没错，他莫名其妙地回到了不知多少年前的米德加，虽然伙伴们都还活着是好事，但想想自己还要将操蛋的命运再经历一遍，还要不知多少次面对萨菲罗斯那张欠打的脸时，他眼前一黑，有种想要不管不顾倒头就睡的冲动。  
能换个人来做星球英雄吗？这种无限期还没工资的破差事，不要再找他了好不好！

或许是感受到了他过于强烈的意志，星球试图小心翼翼地安抚他。  
克劳德郁闷地叹了口气。  
说白了也就是想想而已，他又不能真的丢了包袱跑路。  
看着许久未见的同伴们活泼的笑脸，克劳德决定好好思考一下，有没有什么不那么劳心劳力的问题解决方式。

给他启发的意外的是萨菲罗斯本人。  
他苦思冥想中忽然灵光一闪，脑海里浮现出宿敌能屡次复活的原因——以他的记忆作为锚点。  
过去，都是萨菲罗斯在折腾他，一遍遍乐此不疲地从生命之流里跑出来给他送快递（人头），但反过来，他为何不能利用这一点来对付那个阴魂不散的烦人精呢？  
他尝试着呼唤了一下生命之流中残余的杰诺瓦意识，果然能感受到有什么开始回荡。  
克劳德赶紧停下，确认一下就行了，他可不想现在表演一个大变活人。  
想想萨菲罗斯对自己变态一般的独占欲，他决定等下次对方再来骚扰他时，自己捏一个萨菲罗斯出来让他们自己玩。  
你已经是一个成熟的萨菲罗斯了，应该学会自产自销了。

等到萨菲罗斯再次现身，正准备开口调戏克劳德时，他发现今天的克劳德有些不太对劲。  
他依然会因为他的呼唤头痛，表情却淡定了许多，没有冲上来跳劈他就不说了，甚至没有伸手拔剑的动作。  
紧接着事情脱离了他的控制。  
克劳德的面前缓慢地形成了另一个【萨菲罗斯】的形状。  
他少有得表情空白了一瞬，搞不清这是个什么状况，S细胞的感知下对方同样来自生命之流，但却不是一般复制体的存在，并且，他无法对其造成什么影响。

“你把对面那个干掉的话，我就有空陪你玩了。”克劳德如是说，心想果然萨菲罗斯复活时并不会带走生命之流中全部的杰诺瓦意识。  
两个萨菲罗斯同时懵逼了。  
“……为什么不是我们两个一起收拾你？”他身前那个萨菲罗斯有些扭曲地问道。  
“你肯吗。”相当淡定的陈述语气。  
两个萨菲罗斯最终还是如他所愿地打了起来。  
嗯，效果不错。  
克劳德计划通。

虽然打赢了另外一个【萨菲罗斯】，但这个萨菲罗斯只是惆怅地看了克劳德一眼就离开了。  
他要弄清楚他的陆行鸟究竟怎么回事为什么突然心性大变。  
——以及仔细思考一下再出现今天这种诡异的情形的话要怎么办。

抽出全部的杰诺瓦意识是不可能的，他必须要压制生命之流的自愈能力，保持北方大空洞的存在。  
目前好像只能……尽量多抽取一些，不要让剩余的意识拥有能和他对抗的能力。  
然而再次相见时，克劳德无耻地选择了二打一。  
……操哦。  
萨菲罗斯少见地爆了粗口。

克劳德觉得这样还不够，他要改进一下对付萨菲罗斯的方式。  
千篇一律的话，迟早被对方找到应对方法。  
他目前能召唤出来的是这个时期的萨菲罗斯，那么换个思路的话，其他时期的萨菲罗斯是不是也会回应他的呼唤呢？  
比如遭遇尼布尔海姆变故之前的那个。

察觉到情况的萨菲罗斯表情黑如锅底。  
对面那个皱着眉严肃地盯着他的是谁啊？！他亲爱的人偶居然还一脸动摇地看着对方。  
手里的正宗瞬间硬了，他以最快的速度砍死了那个极度不顺眼的人，一刀将其送回生命之流，连加入战局的克劳德都没能来得及阻止。

果然还是实力太弱了，克劳德想。  
然而这一次，面容阴沉的萨菲罗斯并没有离开，而是充满压迫感地走来在他身前站定。  
“！！！等等！你不要过来啊啊啊啊！！”  
晚了。  
……  
克劳德趴在床上忧愁地叹了口气，不过心情却是少有的开心。  
不管怎么说，能看见萨菲罗斯那个混蛋露出那种表情，怎么都值了。  
就是屁股有点痛。

萨菲罗斯恶狠狠地踩了生命之流几脚。  
心态崩了。  
痛定思痛，他决定下次克劳德再呼唤他散落的意识时，往里面夹带点私货。

克劳德终于阴沟里翻船了。  
他这次没能召唤出自己的英雄——萨菲罗斯故意在他捏人的时候唤起了他心底掩藏着的阴暗情绪。  
这个【萨菲罗斯】虽然看向对面的眼神依旧不怎么高兴，但却在他疑惑的目光中转过身来。  
“我想了想，这么干好像对我也没什么好处。”  
克劳德被两个萨菲罗斯一前一后包围了。  
“我错了救命啊！啊——！！”

虽然但是，两个萨菲罗斯在克劳德晕过去之后依旧打了个头破血流。

但锲而不舍的克劳德并没有放弃。  
他就不信治不了萨菲罗斯！  
两个不行，那三个呢？  
三角形可是最稳定的形状。  
新的实验被克劳德提了上日程。


	3. 杰诺瓦承受了太多

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情：大概是逆行AC云严防死守解决了劣化事件，但和他达成一致的萨菲罗斯依旧不怎么想做人的故事。

塔克斯的办公室里，克劳德愤怒地拍着桌子。  
雷诺玩着自己的电棍，鲁德擦完了一副墨镜又拿出一副接着擦，曾埋头写着一份又一份报告。  
总之，尽管桌子已经发出了颤颤巍巍的咯吱声，就是没有一个人愿意面对少年的怒火。  
克劳德出离地愤怒了。  
“喂！你们能看到萨菲罗斯那家伙的消费记录的吧！我**不信你们看不到！”  
几个人眼观鼻鼻观心，不吱一声。  
“你们还是人吗？！萨菲罗斯不做人了你们也不做人了吗！”克劳德痛心疾首地谴责着这些肮脏的成年人，“我（盖亚粗口）才16岁啊！”

“咳，但这不在我们的业务范围内，”眼看那把厚重的组合剑都要舞到自己脸上了，曾才无奈地接了话，“心理医生我们也请了，五个给萨菲罗斯看完五个都回去重修了，这花销塔克斯实在承受不起。”  
“那明明花的是我的钱好吗？！”克劳德露出一副难以置信的表情，“我这个月和下个月的工资都被扣了！你们怎么能颠倒是非到这个地步！”

“道理我都懂，不过刷卡的不是萨菲罗斯吗？”雷诺悄悄凑到鲁德耳边嘀咕。  
“萨菲罗斯的钱就是我的钱！”克劳德愤怒地转过头去，“从他拆迁拆得我半年的工资都没有了起，他就没有独立财产了！”  
“但他还是能刷卡。”鲁德的表情藏在墨镜背后，不过语气透露出轻微的同情。  
“甚至还能买情趣玩具。”雷诺一时嘴快，把后半句漏了出来。

啊，踩到尾巴了。

下一刻，若不是曾提醒他“你今年的工资都不要了吗”，塔克斯办公室大概已经灰飞烟灭了。

“萨菲罗斯怎么能这样！”投诉无果，克劳德只能拉着好友痛斥自己什么都不懂就捡来的男朋友，“我还以为他以前是个好人来着！”  
扎克斯头疼地不知道怎么安抚颓废的陆行鸟，只好求助地向一旁看去。  
“对！萨菲罗斯那家伙不是人！”没想到杰内西斯选择了加入克劳德的行列，开始一起诉说神罗将军的种种恶行。  
“那个，克劳德，”安吉尔看不下去了，主动来替自己的徒弟解围，“挺多人都在买的吧，虽然你是小了点……”  
他说不下去了，他是个有良心的人，克劳德看起来实在是太小了，长相上来看跟两年前入伍的时候几乎没有任何变化，天知道安吉尔当年得知萨菲罗斯和克劳德在一起的时候，第一个念头是报警。  
克劳德此时已经喝得两颊红扑扑的了。  
“不，你不明白！你根本不知道他买的是什么玩意！”但他又实在没法说出口。  
“萨菲罗斯就是个大猪蹄子！萨菲罗斯他没有心！”

已经九点了，看到克劳德还死死扒在吧台上不肯下来，三位1st只好半拖半拽地把他带出了酒吧，再喝下去，克劳德可能没事，这间酒吧就要遭殃了。  
扎克斯想起来上次试图公主抱克劳德的下场，打了个寒战，还是把他背在了背上。  
敲了敲公寓的门，意外的是萨菲罗斯居然在家。  
“你居然没去找他？”杰内西斯怀疑地审视好友，“这不像你。”  
“克劳德这几天心情不太好，我让他偶尔放松一下有什么奇怪？”萨菲罗斯从扎克斯手里接回了自己的小鸟，不得不说放出去溜一圈的收获还是不错的。  
至少平日里在自己面前，克劳德可不敢喝成这个样子。

“……唔……呕！……萨菲罗斯你个混账……”眼见克劳德似乎要吐，萨菲罗斯还是连忙将他抱去了洗手间，留下三个人在门口面面相觑，最后还是安吉尔带头走了进来。  
出于道德，出于友谊，出于对克劳德的感激，他怎么都不能就这么袖手旁观。  
虽然他是个单身汉，但他对未成年保护还是有充分的发言权的。

“啊……扎克斯，谢谢你送我回来……”从卫生间出来的克劳德还是有些有气无力，不过意识已经清醒了。  
“没事没事，我又不可能把你一个人丢在酒吧。”  
感受到一旁男人有些遗憾的视线，克劳德一僵，想起了上次自己跑出去喝酒没注意时间被萨菲罗斯愉快地抓包的惨痛经历。  
“你们还有什么事？没有的话可以走了。”是逐客令了。  
看着萨菲罗斯抱起克劳德就准备往卧室走，安吉尔终于看不下去了。  
“萨菲罗斯！”他试图让自己尽量显得严肃，“克劳德还没有成年。”  
看着萨菲罗斯一脸get不到你在说什么的表情，他忍着尴尬把话说完：“买那些东西适可而止啊。”

克劳德愣了一秒，随即想起来自己在酒吧借酒壮胆的疯狂吐槽，脸色爆红就要去堵萨菲罗斯的嘴。  
但他太轻了，再加上酒精麻痹之下的动作变形，只能把自己摔进沙发里。  
“你说这个啊？我不觉得有什么见不得人的。”  
众目睽睽之下，萨菲罗斯甚至没有回去卧室，而是把克劳德翻了个身，从沙发的角落里拎出来了个小盒子。  
连克劳德都被他的理直气壮惊呆了，一时忘记了阻止萨菲罗斯的动作。  
于是那个小盒子被打开了。  
“不就是个产卵器么。”

行了，还好克劳德喝醉了，不然他今年的工资就要没有了。三个男人看着克劳德试图家暴失败，有些麻木地想。  
他们被震撼到了，一时无法对萨菲罗斯的各种意义上的行为做出评价，就这样被送出了门外。  
交了个不做人的男朋友可太难了。

“你**怎么好意思！你【哔——】还把这玩意放在客厅里？！”  
“厨房也有一个。”  
“……”  
克劳德绝望地想离家出走，他今天正式社会性死亡了。  
萨菲罗斯不解地看着无精打采的陆行鸟：“你昨天不是很喜欢吗？都——”  
迎面而来的是一个巨大的枕头，克劳德试图手动将他塞进地缝里。  
“好吧，如果你不喜欢的话，我以后就不买了。”  
克劳德把枕头举起来，狐疑地看了突然通情达理的萨菲罗斯一眼。

几天后。  
存放杰诺瓦身体的地下实验室突然发出警报。  
原本没怎么在意手机短信的克劳德看清了内容后脸色大变，骑上摩托车就冲进了神罗大厦，然而等他砸破实验室紧闭的大门时，只剩下莫名其妙看向他的塔克斯二人组。  
“你工资没了。”相当肯定的语气。  
克劳德这时候可不在乎工资不工资的了，他可不想自己这么久的努力都白费了，事关杰诺瓦，他不可能就这么走人。  
“刚刚的警报怎么回事？”  
“不清楚，可能是误报吧，萨菲罗斯来的时候里面什么人都没有。”  
“萨菲罗斯来过这里？！！”克劳德顿时紧张了，他三两步冲到透明的玻璃前，里面的杰诺瓦却出乎他意料的什么也没少，没断头也没掉腿。  
“行了，都说了没有异常了，大门弄坏就弄坏了，你可千万别碰那个罐子，我们可不想再加班了。”

克劳德原地转了一圈都没找着什么线索。  
尽管直觉告诉他肯定哪里不对，但留在这里也没什么用，他皱了皱眉还是黑着脸离开了。

“这样真的好么……”鲁德从监控里确认克劳德离开了神罗大厦，才敢开口。  
“管他呢！刚刚吓死我了好吗！要不是他没仔细看，那跟刚装上去的胳膊肯定就被发现了。”雷诺加紧速度删除监控，防止克劳德时候想起来跑来查。  
“可他两年前不是说过，不能让萨菲罗斯接近那个玩意么？”  
“萨菲罗斯偷偷跑过来的次数还少么？也没见他出什么状况，”雷诺摇摇头，“而且，他还主动承包了我们的加班费，我觉得想花钱解决事情的萨菲罗斯应该不想搞事。”

萨菲罗斯不想搞事，他只想搞克劳德。

半夜的神罗公寓突然传来一声尖叫。  
“萨菲罗斯！你【哔——】怎么回事！你居然敢接触杰诺瓦！！”  
看着克劳德如临大敌地举着六式，萨菲罗斯竟然还显得有点委屈。  
“……？”  
这个萨菲罗斯……好像还正常着，没高喊着REUNION也没想夺回星球。  
克劳德忽然有点搞不清状况。  
“你不是不想用买来的吗？”萨菲罗斯单手举起之前被克劳德扭成麻花的小玩具，“所以我就自己生产了啊。”  
“……”  
“我还是把你送回生命之流吧。”


	4. 克劳德的周目好像比我高

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些二周目re云片欺负一周目re大鱿鱼的脑洞  
> 不能总让克劳德吃亏对不对

1 没有洗面奶就是没有  
为了不再一次遭遇洗面奶，克劳德在看到崩塌的车站后，选择将剑柄垂直怼在胸口，举着两米长的大门板向前开路。  
萨菲罗斯：……我的人偶怎么不太对劲？  
为了不被一剑穿胸，他只能选择了不那么压迫感十足的侧面出场方式。  
憋屈。

2 聊天终结者  
“你应该已经死了。”（冷淡）  
“哦？”  
“既然对你来说是珍贵的回忆，那请让我再来一剑。”（冷漠）  
“……”这就不必了。

“我们的星球将会死去，你那些珍贵的回忆和亲手斩杀我的触感……”  
克劳德（打断）：“谢谢我知道，但失去我们之间的羁绊比我自身死去还要让我开心。”  
“……”  
聊天结束。

3 人为什么不能长太高  
克劳德这次专门带上了一条绳子，在打开203的房门前，将绳子两端一左一右钉在了墙上，做成了一个简易的绊马索。  
他淡定地打开了房门，又淡定地看着萨菲罗斯向他走来。  
随即一个闪身跃出门外拉直了绳子。  
萨菲罗斯隐约觉得有哪里不对，然而复制体过于迟钝的反应让他猝不及防之下瞬间向前倒去。  
不同于身高173娇小的克劳德，接近两米的萨菲罗斯并不能完整地摔倒在走廊里。  
在两百斤的重力加速度加持下，他一脑门磕在了对面的栏杆上。  
“……”  
克劳德：搞定，第一只送走了。

4头槌  
萨菲罗斯思不知道他的人偶到底怎么回事，但下一次骚扰他的机会已经来临了，为了不浪费掉这次时机，，他没有多加思索就附在了复制体身上。  
一把抓住克劳德的手腕，他猛地挺起身就准备开始吓唬陆行鸟。  
但克劳德并没有如他所愿地惊吓着跳起。  
那个金色的毛茸茸的脑袋迎合着他的动作，从上向下狠狠给了他一个奋力头槌。  
“……”  
直到第二次被送走，萨菲罗斯都没能想通发生了什么。

5 背刺  
知道不会被串的克劳德这次放心地跳劈了。  
萨菲罗斯果然只是斩断了廊桥，架住他的刀将他打落下去。  
克劳德掏出早就准备好的钩链，发射出去抓住廊桥的前端，借着下落的力量向前荡了出去。  
他成功把自己抛到了萨菲罗斯背后的方向。  
克劳德使用了必杀技：背刺。  
“……”  
萨菲罗斯HP-9999。

6 禁言模式开启  
萨菲罗斯觉得这样不行。  
已经连续三次被莫名其妙地送走了，他要扳回一局。  
动荡不安的漆黑夜晚，神罗总裁的办公室，多么恰到好处的场合。  
萨菲罗斯暗中观察着，准备等克劳德进门就动手。  
先串了总裁再串了他那个伙伴，这次他一定要好好欣赏一下陆行鸟惊恐.jpg。  
他连动作都摆好了，然而神罗总裁都举起枪了，他却依然没有出现。  
嗯？  
下一秒，克劳德破窗而入，从他瞄准了的完美角度将神罗总裁串在了破坏剑上。  
“……？”  
剧本不对啊，直接不给他出场装逼的机会？

7 车祸现场  
这次看到萨菲罗斯一脸阴沉地站在米德加高速路收费站口时，克劳德淡定地没有减速。  
“……”

8 ……  
蹲在北方的大空洞里，萨菲罗斯决定好好观察一下自己的人偶到底触发了什么奇怪的机关。


	5. 禁止套娃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇《克劳德的周目好像比我高》的售后  
> 读档重来的老萨发出了降维打击  
> 克劳德：喂不带这样作弊的！！！

1 不愿意洗面奶的话，就洗头乳吧  
克劳德将破坏剑怼在胸前开路时，视野突然黑了下来，有一双手捂住了他的眼睛。  
紧接着，他的后脑和脖颈被按在什么火热而有弹性的东西上。  
......诶？  
“克劳德，走路光看前面可不行啊。”熟悉的声线从头顶传来。  
他终于反应过来了。  
......是萨菲罗斯的胸。

“啊啊啊啊啊你是变态吗！！！”  
鸡皮疙瘩起来的一瞬，克劳德像只兔子一样惨叫着飞快地跳了出去。

啊，就是这个味道。  
萨菲罗斯露出了一个久违的愉悦的笑容。

2 我就不信你不进来  
惊魂未定的克劳德在走向第七区的一路上都恍恍惚惚的。  
之前那一下真的太可怕了，各种意义上的。  
他甚至忘了问巴雷特要钱，还是蒂法递给他500gil时他才想起自己的工资。  
他决定今晚好好睡一觉，隔壁就算拉肚子拉脱水了他都不会去理一声。  
.......MD不理还不行。  
——他听到了蒂法的惊叫声。

慌乱之下克劳德拎起破坏剑就冲进了203，推开门看到蒂法坐在床上一脸惊恐。  
“快走！”  
来不及思考为什么蒂法会在这里而不是201，担心萨菲罗斯随时会出现的克劳德抓住她的手腕就要把她带离这个吊诡的房间。  
但他没能拽动。  
下一秒，被他抓着的那只手猛地用力瞬间反过来攥紧了他的手腕，趁他不备之下将他整个人拉进怀中，反手压在身下。  
克劳德抬头望去，哪里还有什么蒂法，他的全部视野都被萨菲罗斯充满恶意的笑容占据了。  
“你可真关心我啊，克劳德。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！放开我！放开我！！！”  
克劳德的瞳孔剧烈地收缩又放大，疯狂挣扎着踢向萨菲罗斯的腹部。

“克劳德！快住手！”门口传来少女的惊呼声。  
克劳德颤抖着坐起身，等头痛平息下来，他只看到摔倒在一旁的奇怪男子，和一脸不解地望着他的蒂法。  
克劳德的心底忽然升起一股寒意。

3 我就非要洗面奶了  
连续几日克劳德都有些心理阴影，尤其是每次看到蒂法，他的面容都不由自主地有些扭曲。  
他不是看不到少女暗中攥紧的手指，但他没法向蒂法解释那一晚发生了什么。  
直到从五号魔晄炉掉进第五区，他的脑子都浑浑噩噩的。  
身后传来小孩子的惊叫时，克劳德才想起来，这里还有一个萨菲罗斯的复制体。  
心神不定让他在被抓住手腕后没能第一时间挣脱，也没能做出什么有效的攻击手段。  
男人的另一只手就这么揽住他的后脑勺，一把将他的脸按在了自己的胸口。

熟悉的画面在眼前放大，克劳德这一次却没心思去想怎么对付萨菲罗斯了。  
爱丽丝还在一旁看着。  
雄性的气息被强行灌入鼻腔，他几下没能撑起身体。  
呼吸越来越沉重，朦胧中忽然被一双手向上拽起。

“克劳德，振作点！”  
“我怎么了……？”  
“你刚刚一头倒在他身上就不动了。”  
他低下头，看向自己即使被握住也依旧在颤抖的双手。

4 惊不惊喜  
即使察觉到事情隐隐有些不对劲，被折腾了许久的克劳德这一次终究没能控制住情绪。  
或许是出于发泄的目的，或许是知道不会被串的结局，他起跳得格外用力，一剑劈下时毫无保留。  
然而小腹中先后到来的冰凉与剧痛狠狠碾碎了他的自以为是。  
“为什么......为什么......”  
握住正宗刀刃的克劳德满手鲜血，不由自主地喃喃自语着。  
“好久不见啊，克劳德。”  
惊恐的表情在他脸上定格。

5 意不意外  
有什么东西脱轨了。  
克劳德开始怀疑起自己的认知，某些东西，到底是他经历过一遍的，还是说仅仅是他梦中的臆想？  
然而他们还是需要击败菲拉，赢得改写命运的机会。  
然后再一次站在萨菲罗斯身前。  
克劳德双手握紧剑柄，无论如何，他都要击败这里的敌人。  
可这一次的萨菲罗斯实力远超他之前的认知。  
仿佛猫抓老鼠一般的戏弄，身上的伤口越来越多，血流如注，直到他猝不及防之下被定身魔法锁死在原地。  
但并没有正宗的刀刃相伴而来。  
萨菲罗斯并不想杀死自己。察觉到这个事实没有被改变，克劳德终于能松一口气了。

然而下一秒，他的表情一下子被清空了。  
他看到萨菲罗斯满怀恶意地朝他笑着，手中的野太刀却对准了他的同伴们：  
第一刀洞穿了巴雷特的胸口；  
第二刀将蒂法开膛破肚；  
第三刀从天而降，将爱丽丝直直钉在地上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
他抱着头疯狂地摇晃着脑袋，惨叫着想要将面前血腥景象从眼前清出去，然而无论他多么用力，那三具鲜活的肉体还是渐渐冰冷了下来。  
“呐，克劳德，现在没有菲拉来救他们了，这可都是你害的啊。”  
“不......不可能，不可能！这不是真的！这不是真的！！！”  
男人扯着他的头发强迫他直视违抗他的下场。  
“你怎么知道，那些不是你的臆想呢？”  
这句恶魔般的低语打破了克劳德心底最后的防线。  
......他知道我在想什么。  
他是故意的。

看着怀里的人偶安静下来，萨菲罗斯终于满意了。  
“我的人偶身上好像发生了一些意外。”克劳德僵硬地抬起头，用他许久未见的空洞的目光注视着他。  
对，就是这样，克劳德的眼中只能有他一个人。  
“现在，我要来纠正这些小问题了，你会听话的，对吗？”  
克劳德机械地点了点头。  
服从为他换来了一个温柔的吻。  
“好孩子。”

6.....  
世界重启。

END

沙雕故事变成了恐怖故事。  
老萨心满意足地去读档了。


End file.
